Never the same again
by EmilyElizabeth1966
Summary: The perfect friend group Clary,Jace,Izzy,Alec,Magnus,Rafael,Jordan,Maia,Aline,Katarina gets split up. And when two high schools merge again. What will happen when all the friends come face to face with each other.
1. chapter 1

**This story is about the characters from The book series the mortal instrument and their life if they went to high school.**

 **I'm new to writing fanfiction and I'm open to suggestions for future chapters**.

Katarina POV

I remember last time I saw them, Alec, Rafael, Clary, Izzy, Simon, and Jace. It was the last day of summer after our 8th grade year ,and we all stuck out to our place. An abandoned house in the forest at the end of town of Idris. Simon and Jordan was playing videos games against Maia and Aline, Clary on the bean bag chair in the corner drawing in her sketchbook, Jace, Alec, Rafael, and Magnus playing two on two in ping pong. And lastly Izzy and I are are reading teen vogue. Our little group was incredible, nothing or no one was gonna stop our group. Or so we all thought until later that when we all went back to our homes and our parents had informed us that the school district has changed which areas went to which high schools. Maia, Aline, Jordan, Magnus and I will all be going to Alicante High School. While Clary, Jace, Izzy, Simon, Rafael, and Alec all are going to Idris High School. We all thought it was okay At first, we will make it work. After awhile we all met new people and had homework and school activities to do , and our little group was splited up……..

Two years later

The school District sends out a letter to every parents and child.

Dear Parents or Guardians

Due to some budgets cuts and less students we will be merging the two high schools.

All Idris High students will attend Alicante High in the Fall, because Alicante is a bigger school than Idris . All The teachers will co teacher with Alicante teachers.

If you have any questions regarding this merge please contact your originals school's administration.

Sincerely,

Imogen Herondale

Superintendent

Katarina POV

Great this won't be awkward at all….

Alec POV

No way that I am going to our rival school, the coaches over there are going to pick favorites.

Aline POV

That school better fall in line with our system

Jace POV

More girls to annoy me

Izzy POV

This isn't that bad, it could be worst and at least we will be with our old friends again

Maia POV

Wait does that mean we are getting journalist class back again

Rafael POV

I hope there school will fall in line and know who's the boss

Magnus POV

Honestly I couldn't care less

Simon POV

This is going to be bad…

Clary POV

A new place to draw


	2. Chapter 2

**Here are the outfits**

 **Clary: ripped dark jeans, green jacket, and light grey t-shirt, and a pair of plain black ankle boots.**

 **Simon: Star wars t shirt , jeans and his** **glasses**

 **Izzy: jacket, black and pink dress , and 5 inch high heel boots**

 **Jace: Dark blue T shirt, with leather jacket, dark jeans**

 **Alec: Black T shirt , jacket, jeans**

 **Rafael: jeans , dark red t shirt**

 **Jordan: jeans, band t shirt**

 **Maia: Leather jacket dark jeans , and cropped top of writers joke, combat boots**

 **Aline: tight dark blue dress with jacket and heels**

 **Katarina: cardigan sweater white, and light pink dress with wedges**

 **Magnus: jeans, shirt , and with a glitter blazer**

Two weeks later……

First day of junior year

Clary POV

"CLARY you need to get up for your first day of school!!" Jocelyn yelled

I crawl out of bed and go over to my closest and I got ready for school.

15 minutes later I heard my mom yell

"Clary, Simon is waiting for you", my mom yelled from the kitchen

I grab my bag and bagel on my way out the door to meet up with simon to walk to school.

"Hey Fray, what's up" Simon said as we were heading down the block. "Nothing much, Si, but are you nervous for today" I could tell Simon was more nervous than normal. " Yeah, aren't you? He asked I suppose I'm nervous not for going to a new school but a merge between rival schools. "Yeah, but just a little bit. It will be okay." Simon gives me okayish look. "Come on Si, I think I see Izzy walking.

Simon and Clary catch up to Izzy

Izzy POV

"Hey Iz, why aren't the others with you" Simon said " Jace, and Alec were jerks this morning , yelling at me to hurry up. Telling me I'm going to make them later then they want to be. So, I told them go ahead and leave" Clary asked " How much further is it until we get there , do you know" "I think we are here, look at our beautiful school" Simon and Clary both said " WOW" at the same time .

The 3 of them walk over to Jace, Alec, Rafael are standing in the parking lot.

Jordan POV

"Hey guys what are you guys just gunna staring at the school or actually go inside" "Well we are just taking it all in wise guy" said Izzy "So how have you all been , I feel like i haven't see any of you for ages" All they're faces are clueless to whom I am. " Guys, it's me Jordan"

Jace POV

"Man I hardly recognized you" Everyone just laughed. "So, what's up with the gardens and stain glassed windows" " Oh right, the school was originally a church and when it closed down , the school district bought it and converted it into a school and added more wings to it" Izzy asked" So.. where is everyone else ?" " Do you guys want to say hi ?" Izzy couldn't have been more excited "YES, come on everybody let's go say hi" Jordan starts to lead the way with Izzy

-There are huge trees in front of school. And one was there the others are standing.

Katarina POV

Maia and Aline were arguing about what movie we should watch this Friday for annual movie night. While Magnus and I were provoking them further more in the argument.

"Hey guys" I heard Jordan say " Oh hey Jorda……..n" We were all so shock to see them so soon. "OMG, Kat is that you ?" Izzy asked " The one and only, so you guys remember Maia, Aline, and Magnus" "Of course we do ,it's not like we all weren't best friends or anything" " Right" I said in the most sarcastic voice.

\--Bell Ringsss for 1 min

" Anyway, i have to get to class most what on time, because I don't want to piss off Turner in the first 10 mins of class." " you know it doesn't matter how early you get to his class, your sassy attitude will do the trick." Maggie replied. All i could think was wow look who's talking, but I simply say " Drop me off on your way to Figgins?"

On that note, we start to walk until, Clary says " Actually Jace, Rafael and I all have Turner with you , so we will walk with you guys if you don't mind?" Yes, I do mind ,because this is really weird and awkward. " No, we don't mind at all come on it's this way.


End file.
